Satan
All smiles are nothing but an act. The cynical fourth-born. Satan is the Avatar of Wrath and is the 4th son among the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Satan Surprise Guest * Satan Home Screen Appearance Satan is the shortest among the seven demon brothers. He has blonde, scruffy hair and has green eyes. Like all of the demon brothers, he wears nail polish that comes in the color of green. Demon Form Satan has polished black scaly S-shaped horns and a matching tail which fades into light green as it wraps around his right leg. He neatly wears a dark grey dress shirt with hidden buttons, white collars and cuffs, as well as black pants with widely-scattered white dots. Above his shirt is a black ribbon whose ends are elaborately weaved into modest loops on and across his chest, revealing much of its green underside. He completes the look with a black boa over his shoulders and fancy white embellished belt. School Uniform Satan wears the standard RAD Uniform in the proper manner, but it is missing one button at the bottom. His green dress shirt is buttoned and he wears a light yellow bowtie. Casual Attire Satan wears a smart casual outfit consisting of a black shirt overlaid with soft light green V-neck sweater, teal colored pants with white side buttons, and a pair of brown shoes. This is matched with a dark sea-blue blazer with vertical stripes running along his chest and below his arms, as well as a stylish gold-framed white leather belt. He characteristically wears only the right sleeve of his blazer and drapes the other side over his shoulder. Personality Satan is the youngest member of the family but is ranked 4th due to his powers. Although he is the Avatar of Wrath, he conducts himself in a composed manner. He is also sensible, quick-witted, and usually the voice of reason between the brothers until he comes into conflict with Lucifer. Born from Lucifer’s wrath, this bond and influence were undesirable for Satan. This fueled his hate and rebellious attitude towards Lucifer so much that he is willing to go out of his way just to oppose the latter. When truly angered, Satan can appear harsh and unforgiving. Satan has a love for knowledge, evident from the overflowing book collection spanning across various topics, and an appreciation of the fine arts. This may be, in part, related to his belief that knowledge can bring respect. Moreover, he is rather fond of animals, advocating for their well-being and indulging them with toys. He also loves dramas of all kinds, especially detective ones. As he is a fan of them, he's also shown great skill in analyzing the situation. His skills are comparable to that of a detective's and his deductions are usually never wrong. In Lessons 9 to 11, Satan eventually softens up to Lucifer after a series of events and is entrusted to deliver a speech on Lucifer’s behalf. Their relationship improved thereafter and is shown to be caring and supportive. Story Main Story Normal He was first ignored when Lucifer started the introductions on his brothers. When he was introduced, Lucifer implied that looks can be deceiving and that Satan may seem like a responsible demon however only at first glance. He continued that Satan may give a smile such as that but warned the MC to be careful for it is all an act. Before the fuss about Mammon having made into a pact with the MC, he along with the other demon brothers were playing cards stopped with Solomon winning. After a round, he asks Asmodeus and Satan on why they always put down Mammon and that shouldn’t they be a bit more respectful since he was their older brother. With that being said, Satan ignored what he was saying and gave the new he got from Lucifer that the MC was able to make a pact with Mammon which later goes to Asmodeus asking why making a pact is such a big deal while putting example of his pact with Solomon. details on Lesson 3, please add! note that this section is incomplete and has little information for the time being Trivia * His name on Devilgram is "stn". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters